Christmas Surprises
by MoonSword1994
Summary: It's Christmas time on Earth and it's going to be an unforgettable one for Commander Derek Shepard and his fiance Lt. Commander Ashley Williams. Between four sister-in-laws, friends causing the usual mayhem, and a special announcement, is Shepard in for a little more than he bargained for? A Christmas gift fic for my friend The Darkness Knight. Rated T for mild language.


Christmas Surprises

_A sharp pain shot down his legs, they felt useless and broken, he could not move them no matter how hard he tried. There was a crushing weight on his chest as well, preventing him from taking a full breath without wincing, he could feel that several of his ribs were broken possibly damaging his lungs. His eyes felt heavy as he tried to open them, his lids fluttering between open and shut, when he managed to open one his vision was blurry. He tried to lift his head but he could not feel his neck, maybe he was paralyzed, maybe his spine was crushed beyond repair. Either way he needed to get out of here or he would die for sure..._

"Derek," said a familiar voice in the dark. "Derek, wake up. C'mon baby, wake up! You're safe, you're perfectly safe."

Derek was vaguely aware that someone was touching his shoulder, just a light touch but it was enough to anchor him and he focused on that feeling above all others. He started to drift back into consciousness, the rest of the world falling into place as he focused all of his energy on that feeling. Slowly he became aware of the soft mattress underneath his body, a blanket tangled up around his legs, and a hand rubbing light circles on his bare shoulder. His grey eyes sprang open, though it took a moment for them to adjust to the low level of light in the room, and he saw a shadowed figure sitting next to him. For a brief moment his hand jerked like it was going for his pistol but he stopped when his eyes fully adjusted.

"Ash," he said in a hoarse whisper.

"Hey, Skipper," she said in a tight voice, her hand still on his shoulder.

He put his own hand on hers, squeezing it tightly. "Did I hurt you?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, you were just dreaming this time. How bad was it?"

"I was stuck under rubble from the Citadel," he said, even now he could feel his heart rate slowing down. "I couldn't move, couldn't find you. I thought I was going to die, Ash." Sweat broke out on his brow as he thought about his dream and the real event.

"But you didn't," she said soothingly, kissing his temple. "You're still here, Derek, safe and sound."

Derek took her hand and kissed her palm then put it over his heart, giving her a small smile so she would relax and stop biting her lower lip, something he knew she only did whenever she was anxious. She seemed to understand that he was calmer now and she released her hold on her lip, returning his smile tentatively.

"What an exciting way to start off our first Christmas together," she said with a small chuckle.

Derek raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Christmas?" He tried to cover the smirk he could feel twitching on his lips.

Ashley rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. "Seriously, Derek? We've spent the last two weeks getting everything ready and preparing, and you don't remember any of it?!" She ran her free hand through her mussed hair. "Do you at least remember that my mother and sisters are staying with us?"

He could not hold it in any longer and he let out a deep chuckle, watching as her face changed from irate to confused and then to embarrassed. "Ash, I did remember that it's Christmas, I just couldn't resist teasing you. You know I love it when you get all riled up and feisty," he said, squeezing her hand again, feeling her engagement ring pressing against the palm of his hand.

She tried to pull her hand away but he was too fast, even with his slightly dulled reflexes from being half asleep he was still able to keep her from getting away. Instead he pulled a little harder and not expecting the sharp movement she tumbled on top of his chest, her brown locks falling into her face.

"You're a horrible man, Derek Shepard," she said as she tried to blow a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"But you love that about me," he said, pulling her into his arms, kissing her forehead. His hands roamed down the expanse of her back, her skin denied to him only by a flimsy piece of silk that was part of a garment her sister Abby had gotten her as an engagement present. He let his hands travel further down, gliding over the delicate mounds of her rear end, finding the edge of the material.

"Don't you dare touch that unless you plan on finishing what you've started," warned Ashley, her voice slightly muffled against his chest.

"Believe me, Ash, I plan on finishing this assignment," he said in as serious a tone he could muster as his fingers came into contact with the soft skin on her inner thighs.

She moaned when she felt him caressing her thighs. "Charmer," she managed to get out before he claimed her lips in a bruising kiss.

* * *

><p>When they finally emerged from their bedroom, they went downstairs to their living room only to find that it had already been invaded by Ashley's three younger sisters Abby, Lynn and Sarah and her mother Olivia who was busy in the adjoining kitchen.<p>

"Good morning," called Olivia in a sing-song voice as she flipped a pancake onto a plate with nearly two dozen others before pouring more batter into the hot pan. "I hope you two slept well."

Derek gave a groggy nod as he walked into the living room, using his cane for support, aiming for the comfy armchair that he normally sat in to rest his aching legs. While it had been nearly four months since he learned to walk again, he still had to use it and probably would have to for the remainder of his life, but that did not bother him as much as it did before. He had Ashley and he had his friends, for right now that was all he needed to get through each day.

"Morning, Mom," said Ashley brightly as she kissed her mother's cheek. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Ash," replied her mother with a smile as she checked on the pancake that was currently cooking. "Merry Christmas to you too, Derek."

"And to you, ma'am," he said reclining in his chair. "Merry Christmas, girls." He winked at the group of brunettes that were sitting around on his couch. They all broke out into a fit of giggles.

"Did you sleep well, Derek?" asked Lynn, batting her eyelashes while simultaneously ignoring the obvious glare she was getting from her eldest sister.

Derek nodded. "As a matter of fact, I did, Lynn," he said glancing over at Ashley, briefly smiling at her. "What about you all, I hope the guest room wasn't too small."

"With all due respect, Shepard," said Abby with a serious tone, "we're used to sleeping in tight quarters, so compared to those rooms, that guest room is a master suite."

Ashley rolled her eyes as she poured herself and Derek a cup of black coffee. "Abby, we never slept like sardines in a tin, stop making it sound like we did."

Abby stuck her tongue out at her older sister. "Just because you had the _luxury_ of your own bed, Ash, doesn't mean the rest of us didn't suffer."

"Why must you always be so dramatic?" asked Ashley as she handed Derek his coffee and perched herself on the arm of his chair.

"Like you're not?" asked Derek quietly and Ashley punched him playfully on the shoulder. He smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"When are your friends getting here?" asked Sarah hoping to change the subject to something happier. "I think you mentioned last night before church that some of your crew would be stopping by."

Derek nodded as he wrapped an arm around Ashley's waist. "I did say that, I think it's just Joker, Garrus, Tali, and James that are coming for dinner tonight. Oh, and Mrs. Williams, if you need help with the dextro food just let me know."

Olivia smiled as she set the platter of pancakes on the island beside plates of eggs, sausage, biscuits, and hash browns. She rarely had an excuse to cook this much food and was grateful she was finally able to. "Thank you, Derek," she said with a small smile. "I'm sure I can manage but any help would be appreciated. And please, call me Olivia."

"Hey Ash," said Lynn, eyeing the cup of coffee critically. "Should you really be drinking that coffee? I mean, you know how you get."

Ashley gave her sister a look that said 'Shut your mouth and mind your own damn business' but she still set the coffee cup down. "It's decaf, Lynn, nothing to worry about," she replied lightly, pointedly ignoring the look Derek was giving her. "Mom, are we going to open presents now or wait until after breakfast?"

"Well, the buffet's set up ready for you all to attack," said Olivia as she sat down beside Abby. "Help yourselves or break into the presents, I really don't care."

The girls all squealed and they broke off into four different directions: Ashley and Sarah went straight for the presents while Abby and Lynn went for the food. Olivia just laughed as she watched her daughters scurry around the room trying to complete their tasks.

Derek sat in his chair dumbfounded, he had never seen Ashley behave this way before and was slightly fascinated how such a simple holiday could transform the tough-as-nails L.C. into a giddy school girl. He watched as she passed out presents to her sisters, mother, and himself with a light in her eyes he had not seen before and he was glad to see it. For too long she had walked around with such a weight on her shoulders, he was sure she would never be herself again, and it made him feel worse knowing it was his fault. Between the stress of his survival and his recovery, he was astounded that she was still standing beside him, he knew most women would have left a long time ago. Lucky for him, Ashley was not most women.

The woman of his desires leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, shaking him from his thoughts and handed him a small present. He smiled at her as she went back to their brightly colored Christmas tree they had spent two hours picking out and another three hours decorating, but it had been worth it to see her smile. Turning his attention back to the present she had handed him, he noticed it looked like a book which was strange since most novels were now published on data pads. Eagerly he ripped off the paper and felt his mouth drop open, sitting in his lap was a worn and obviously well loved copy of Alfred Tennyson poems, he could only guess that it once belonged to her father. Looking up he saw her staring at him, cautiously biting her lip, why she thought he would not love this present he was not sure but he smiled as big as his face would allow and she did the same.

"Thank you, Ash," he said over the commotion of the other girls as they dove into the presents.

Ashley's eyes were sparkling like twin diamonds. "You're welcome, Skipper."

The remaining presents were opened in record time, which coincidentally was how fast the breakfast buffet was eaten, and they all sat around the living room examining their presents more closely. Abby had gotten an impressive array of fencing swords from her mother, a couple of hoop skirts from her Lynn and Sarah, and Derek and Ashley had gotten her a one-on-one lesson with one of the finest fencing instructors on Earth. Lynn had gotten some new tech, mostly work related so she and her fellow contractors could keep in touch when they were working on different projects. Sarah was given some incredible workout equipment and some miscellaneous things that only people in the family would know she liked. Ashley had been given some new clothes, a pearl necklace from Derek, blankets, and a couple of boxes her mother told her not to open yet. Along with the poetry book, Derek had been given some attachments for his assault rifle and Lynn had gotten her hands on schematics for a new set of L7 implants. Olivia had been given a weekend at the spa by all four of her daughters.

There were still a few presents left under the tree but those were for the guests that would be coming by later on that night, they were more sentimental presents than actual practical gifts. Derek glanced over at the four presents and smiled to himself, they were for the friends he still had remaining in this world, the ones that had stuck by him the longest and were his truest allies. When he had first suggested them coming over for Christmas, he was sure Ashley would strike out Tali and Garrus from the list since they were going to be spending the holiday with her family, who were still a little cautious about aliens.

To his pleasant surprise she had wholeheartedly agreed with him that they should be included in the festivities, not only that but she was thinking of maybe getting a few more of their alien friends to join. Unfortunately most of them were no longer close to Earth, having left the planet shortly after the war ended, only Garrus and Tali had stayed behind. Now they lived in a flat close to his and Ashley's and were often around most weekends, as were James and Joker who were sharing a bachelor pad a little closer to London. He felt bad for both of them, both had lost the person they loved during the war and had yet to really recover. Joker had lost EDI because of his decision to destroy all synthetics and James had lost Steve during an air battle, now they grieved together. He had been especially worried that since he and Ashley were now engaged, James and Joker would resent them, but to his shock they loved the idea and offered to be the ones to throw him a bachelor party. Derek decided then and there that he was the luckiest man in the galaxy to have such amazing friends.

"Hey, Skipper," said Ashley, shaking him from his thoughts. "What do you think of our Christmas so far?"

Derek smiled pulled her onto his lap, kissing her softly on the cheek. "It's wonderful," he whispered. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet," she laughed, "you still have to do the reading."

He raised an eyebrow. "What reading?"

Ashley blushed and took another sip of her coffee before continuing. "Well, in my family, it's tradition that someone reads some of Dad's favorite poem every year at Christmas. It's kind of a tribute to him, reminds us who to keep in our thoughts at this time of year and who to look forward to seeing." She absentmindedly put her hand on her abdomen.

"I didn't think there was a time when you forgot your dad," he said quietly, noticing her strange gesture.

"There isn't, it's just a way to keep his memory alive," she said softly, looking more at her coffee cup than at him. "It's silly, I know."

Derek shook his head. "No it isn't, Ash," he said cupping her cheek and forcing her to look at him. "I'd be honored to read _Ulysses_ tonight."

She smiled then and kissed him briefly. "I love you, Skipper."

"I love you, too," he said and rested his forehead against hers, not really caring that there were five pairs of eyes on the both of them.

"And that's why Ash is the luckiest woman in the galaxy," Lynn whispered to Abby who nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day wore on pretty uneventful, after they all changed out of their night clothes, they all took turns helping Olivia in the kitchen as she prepared that night's dinner of roast lamb with all the trimmings and a massive array of side dishes that Derek was sure would be enough to keep the <em>Normandy<em> crew well fed for at least a week. Even with his limited mobility, he was still able to help Ashley put the extra leaf in the table and then set it, getting the extra chairs from the basement proved to be a little more challenging so Lynn helped Ashley. A few of weeks ago that would have pissed him off to no end, now he took it in stride, knowing that he would have to accept help whenever it came. Then they sat around and watched some really old but still classic Christmas specials that Derek had only heard of and not seen as a kid growing up in the streets.

Sometime around five, the remaining guests arrived. James and Joker were the first ones in, each carrying a bottle of wine while Garrus and Tali brought up the rear, they both seemed incredibly nervous until Sarah and Abby embraced them both. They were all quickly ushered into the living room where they made themselves right at home, taking up what remaining space there had been on the couch.

"Hey, Loco," said James, leaning over to shake Derek's hand. "How're you doing today?"

"Can't really complain, Vega," he answered with a nod. "Some bad dreams and my legs ache a little more than normal, but nothing overly concerning. How're you?"

James shrugged. "No complaints, except this _pendejo_ drank all of my eggnog." He jerked his head in Joker's direction.

Joker rolled his eyes as he adjusted his cap. "You never said it was yours, I thought it was for us to share."

"I wrote my name on it!" protested James.

"So what? My name's sewn on my underwear but you still wear it," retorted Joker, eliciting giggles from Ashley and her sisters and Tali.

James blushed. "That was one time! Are you ever going to let it go?!"

"Nope," was Joker's simple reply and he went back to chatting with Sarah.

"I don't know whether they're an old married couple or a couple of bonehead brothers," remarked Ashley so only Derek could hear.

"It might be a bit of both," he replied and she had to fight not to laugh.

"So, ladies," said James leaning in towards Lynn and Abby. "Where are your husbands? I thought they would be joining us, it seems such a shame that they would leave their beautiful wives alone on such a holiday."

Lynn rolled her eyes. "You know very well that I'm not yet married, Vega. Just seriously seeing someone, and he's on stationed Illium right now."

James nodded his head as if remembering they had had this particular conversation before, which they had, many times in fact.

"And my husband's still in Vancouver," replied Abby with a small sigh. "He's been there since July, helping them rebuild their systems after the Crucible destroyed all synthetics."

James clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Such a shame that you were able to get some time off and he wasn't. I guess it helps to have a brother-in-law with a few favors owed to him by the Alliance."

"What're you talking about?" asked Abby, her eyebrow raised suspiciously as she looked between Derek and James.

"It seems Shepard didn't tell you," replied James with a smirk. "He pulled some strings and your husband's going to be heading back before the New Year. I just put his orders through."

Abby looked wide eyed at Derek who merely nodded, then she let out a happy squeal before throwing her arms around James and hugging him so hard they all thought she might actually manage to crush him.

"Thank you," whispered Ashley to Derek.

"Hey, they're going to be my sisters too, why not make them a little bit happier?" he said with a shrug and kissed her full on the mouth.

Soon the room was full of conversation, everyone trying to be heard and listen to the others at the same time, making it very difficult for any talking to actually get accomplished but they were having a great time. Olivia came out of the kitchen and announced that it was time for dinner and they all scrambled to get to the table, Garrus taking the time to walk with his friend as he used his cane. The Turian's mandibles flexed in a slightly amused smile as he watched Derek walk with the piece of metal that had been the cause of such strife between him and Ashley just a few months ago.

"Something amusing to you, Garrus?" Derek asked when he saw the look Garrus was giving him.

"Nothing in the slightest, Shepard," he replied in his usual calm manner. "Just watching a legend continue to amaze the world."

"Didn't take you for the romantic type," teased Derek, earning him a hit in the shoulder.

"Blame Ash, she leant me a poetry book and I can't stop seeing the world through that lens," he said with a huff. "Anyway, thanks for having us, Shepard. It really means a lot to Tali and I that you wanted us here at all."

"Garrus, you and Tali are two of my oldest friends, if I didn't have you here it wouldn't feel like the family was really together," he said seriously, clapping the Turian on the shoulder.

Garrus smiled and then he took his seat beside Tali as Derek took his at the head of the table with Ashley to his right.

James was going around the table with both bottles of wine in each of his hands, pouring a drink for everyone at the table, when he came to Ashley she put her hand over her glass.

"Sorry, Vega, none for me," she said briskly.

"Really? Ashley Williams is turning down alcohol?" he teased and went to pour her some wine but again she stopped him. "Okay, now this is getting serious. What's up, Williams? Not feeling well?"

Ashley blushed and glanced at Derek before speaking. "Actually, I feel perfectly fine, I'm just pregnant."

A hush fell over the table, all eyes were on Derek who was staring at Ashley completely in shock. No one dared to say a word nor did they move; until Joker started to slowly clap and soon the rest of the table was following his lead. Ashley was still looking at her lap when she heard the applause and then she saw Derek beaming.

"Ash, I-I . . . I don't know what to say," he said, the words tripping out of his mouth in a jumbled mess.

She laughed. "Well, the fact you look like you did when we beat Saren is enough for me."

Derek shook his head. "No, it's not." Suddenly he stood up on his shaky legs, his glass raised high. "To my beautiful fiance, to my unborn child, and to family."

The rest of the guests raised their glasses and drank to the toast, then Derek turned to Ashley again.

"I was going to wait to tell you, but I've finally decided on a wedding date," he said with a warm smile. "I picked May 15th, the one you originally wanted."

Ashley felt tears spring up in her eyes as she looked at her husband-to-be, still slightly shocked herself that he had finally agreed on a date for their wedding, and it was going to be just five short months away.

"So those presents your mom got you and you didn't open are . . ." he started but did not finish.

She nodded. "Yeah, those were baby clothes. She's given me almost everything she kept from when we were all babies, and I have to say, I'm hoping for a girl just so we get some use out of those clothes."

"Ashley, how far along are you?" asked Tali, behind the mask they could hear the smile in her voice.

"I think the doctor said six to eight weeks," she replied and Derek had to sit down.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked, slightly hurt that she had waited so long to tell him.

"I found out myself just a little over two weeks ago," she replied, taking his hand and squeezing it. "The doctor also said it was due in August."

Derek swallowed hard, he was going to be a husband and a father all in the same year and he was thrilled for it. He finally felt like he had a purpose again, that this was what he had been meant to do all of his life, like everything before had just been a road leading to this one point. "Now that my wife's thoroughly trumped any gift I could ever give her for the rest of my life, let's eat!" he said and the rest of the table cheered as he cut into the lamb and started serving.

* * *

><p>After dinner, they all adjourned back to the living room, Derek in his armchair with Ashley sitting on the armrest while the others sat on their couch. Carefully he picked up the old book of poetry and turned to an earmarked page where the title <em>Ulysses<em> was scrawled across the top in swirling letters that appeared hand written. He put his arm around Ashley's waist, making sure his hand rested on the spot where their child grew and he started reading.

"_Death closes all: but something ere the end, _

_Some work of noble note, may yet be done, _

_Not unbecoming men that strove with Gods. _

_The lights begin to twinkle from the rocks: _

_The long day wanes: the slow moon climbs: the deep _

_Moans round with many voices. Come, my friends, _

_'Tis not too late to seek a newer world. _

_Push off, and sitting well in order smite _

_The sounding furrows; for my purpose holds _

_To sail beyond the sunset, and the baths _

_Of all the western stars, until I die. _

_It may be that the gulfs will wash us down: _

_It may be we shall touch the Happy Isles, _

_And see the great Achilles, whom we knew. _

_Tho' much is taken, much abides; and tho' _

_We are not now that strength which in old days _

_Moved earth and heaven; that which we are, we are; _

_One equal temper of heroic hearts, _

_Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will _

_To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield__._"

Derek closed the book as everyone stood up and started to clap, he felt a strange sense of pride for having read that particular poem, one he and Ashley had used many times as a means of conveying their feelings. He glanced through the people standing and would have sworn on everything he loved that there was an older gentleman standing in the back wearing an old Alliance uniform, and he was smiling. Derek gave a small nod and so did the man, for a moment he turned away to see if Ashley saw the man too and when he looked back, the old soldier was gone. He had a feeling that was Ashley's father come to see his daughters and wife again, and he had a feeling this had not been the first time he had visited during Christmas. Derek held Ashley tighter and smiled at her, she had been right after all, Christmas was a time when families remembered the ones they had lost and celebrated the members to come.


End file.
